Modern Cinderella
by Baeksub
Summary: Chapter One - Meet With 100% Perfect Girl - Its KrisTao GS! Cinderella Modern Ver! RNR Please?
1. Chapter 1

First, pertama ini Bukan FF Baeksub. Ini FF mantan Baeksub yang sudah meninggal. Sebelum dia meninggal, dia ingin jadi Author, namun dia meninggal duluan karena kanker otak. Laptop dia diwariskan ke Baeksub. Baeksub ga tau kalo dia nyuruh Baeksub ngepublish FF ini. Seminggu ini, Dia selalu dateng ke mimpi Baeksub sama bilang 'aku minta tolong'.

nah.. siapa yang ga takut? baeksub ini TAKUT sama yang namanya makhluk kaya gituan. awalnya Baeksub biarin aja karena baeksub ga tau maksudnya apa. tapi setelah tanya ke temennya "Mantanmu itu pengen jadi author sama kaya kamu.. tapi sebelum debut udah meninggal. mungkin dia mau minta tolong publishin ffya... publishin aja biar ga didatengin terus".

terus, baeksub juga ngajak curhat exindira ditwitter, dan nyarananin dipublish aja.. so~ jadi Baeksub . Anggep aja ini FF Colab. Baeksub juga ngedit dikit.

Dan for information, dia ini EXOstan KrisTao shipper juga. meninggal waktu EXO First Anniv.

Nama lengkapnya? Muhammad Albaihaqi Diantara Aswajahari Brahmana Putra -_- panjang yak -_- 

* * *

Modern Cinderella

Cast : Kris Wu as Kris Max Id'Aregarte 3 (man), Huang Zi Tao as Tao (girl),Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Action (dikarenakan ada Chapters yang mengandung adegan tembak-tembakan)

Rating : T+

Author : HandsomeDrag (alm) Feat Baeksub 

* * *

He

Kris Max Id'Aregarte

Kris Max Id'Aregarte de la belle Roinne 3

seorang penerus tahta kerajaan yang berhasil menyukseskan reformasi ekonomi Roinne yang sudah dimulai dari generasi sebelumnya. Tak hanya menyukseskan reformasi ekonomi, ia juga dikenal sebagai raja terhebat karena berhasil memperbaiki segala aspek kehidupan di Roinne.

Ia bisa melakukan apa saja. Jenius dalam menghadapi segala situasinya dengan berani, namun tetap menyadari betapa beratnya tanggung jawab yang diembannya sehingga selalu bersikap waspada. Work Holic.

Semua pekerjaan akan beres jika dipercayakan kepadanya. benar-benar lelaki yang dapat dipercaya

selalu bersikap dingin, namun disayangi banyak orang karena karismanya. menolak untuk jatuh cinta

akan tetapi, setelah bertemu dengan Tao, Ia mengenal apa itu Cinta. 

* * *

Huang Zi Tao

seorang gadis pecinta seni yang lugu dan penuh semangat. memiliki kesan seperti 'Girls Next Door'. Manis, penakut, ramah.

sulit mengungkapkan perasaanya, namun gadis ini bukan perempuan biasa. Semangat dan ambisi membara dalam hatinya.

Gadis yang sangat beruntung dalam hal lelaki. Namun sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang bernasib malang karena menarik lelaki bermasalah datang kepadanya 

* * *

TBC

Please tunjukkan jika kalian Readers baik.

Authornya udah ngga ada lho ya :)


	2. Chapter 1- Meet With 100 Perfect Girl

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dibulan April, Di sebuah jalan kecil didaerah Harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang '100% Perfect Girl'

Sejujurnya, dia tidak terlalu cantik. juga tidak terlalu mencolok. Walaupun begitu, Aku dapat mengenalnya dalam jarak 100 meter.

Karena bagiku, Dia adalah gadis sempurna 100%

Sejak melihatnya, Jantungku berdebar kencang, Mulutku terasa kering. Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian juga akan menyukai gadis ini atau tidak. Kakinya tidak jenjang, matanya pun tidak terlalu besar. namun... dia seorang gadis sempurna 100% bagiku.

walau hanya 30 menit, aku sangat ingin berbincang dengannya. aku ingin mendengar ceritanya. Juga ingin menceritakan tentang diriku kepadanya.

lalu, yang terpenting, aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa saat itu pertemuan kami di suatu pagi yang cerah, disebuah jalan kecil didaerah Harajuku pada bulan april 1981 itu adalah sebuah takdir

.

.

.

.

'Plek'

Kris menutup buku tebal dengan sampul 'Haruki Murakami - 100% Perfect Girl' itu, lalu mengangkat buku tadi dan menatap Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Picisan" remeh Kris.

"Picisan? Tidak terharu sama sekali?" tanya Chen.

"picisan. Titik" Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada Kursi spesial untuknya didalam Jet Pribadinya, "Mustahil bertemu dengan 100% Perfect Girl.. Bikin merinding saja.. Kau suka hal yang begituan ya?".

"Apa-apaan sih! Siapa yang tadi merampas bukuku?!".

"itu karena aku bosan!".

"Grrrrr..."

Hanya ada kesunyian dalam Jet warna putih itu. Chen kembali membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Kris menatap malas kearah jendela.

"Chen... Mana laporannya? Dan berkas-berkas yang harus kutanda tangani?" tanya kris.

Chen mengambil tumpukan berkas yang berada dibawah mejanya. Tak sampai dua jam, Kris sudah menanda tangani berkas yang diberikan oleh Chen.

"Hng?" tanya Kris.

"Apa?".

"Laporan Ekonomi Asia?".

"I.. Itu tidak mendesak.. Lagi pula, mustahil menyelesaikan semuanya dalam perjalanan ini..".

"kalau hanya sampai Seoul sih, Bisa.. Kau tahu aku tidak suka membuang waktu, kan? Chen... Masa kau tidak bisa mengatur jadwal bosmu sendiri? Sekretaris payah..".

Ingin sekali Chen melempar Kris dari jet ini. Dia yang punya 3 gelar dokter ini dibilang payah?

"Kau itu yang terlalu hebat!" sembur Chen. Sedangkan Kris hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat kelakuan abnormal Atasannya itu.

"Gila kerja itu penyakit lho, bagaimana bisa bertahan sampaoi sekarang tanpa istirahat sedetik pun sih? Walau punya tanggung jawab sangat besar dan pekerjaan yang sangat banyak, kau cuma manusia. Butuh santai dan istirahat juga..." Ujar Chen sambil tetap membaca bukunya tanpa mempedulikan Kris.

Chen melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap bosan kearah jendela. Tak lama kemudian, Kris merampas lagi buku yang dibaca Chen.

"Kenapa lagi sih! Kau suka sekali menggodaku! Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku, ya? Baru pertama kali ini ke Seoul kan? nikmatilah pemandangan diluar!".

"Setiap kota terlihat sama saja dari langit. Tapi aneh..".

Chen menoleh kearah Kris.

"Aneh kenapa?".

"Sejak berangkat, Jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa alasan.. Dugaanku... Akan terjadi sesuatu..."

***

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 - Meet With 100% Perfect Girl

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang dan memakai seragam 'Cheosang Woman High School' tampak menyelusuri lorong sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Tao-Ya!" sebuah suara terdengar dari ruangan yang berada disamping lorong menbuat gadis itu refleks menoleh.

"Ya?".

"Bisa kemari sebentar?".

* * *

Tao POV

.

.

.

"Apa? So Hyun dipilih menjadi wakil sekolah? Tapi aku peringkat satu disekolah ini..." ujarku tidak percaya.

"Benar.. Tapi So Hyun akan melanjutkan sekolah keluar negeri. Kontes seni ini amat penting bagi masa depannya. karena itu, kau mengalah saja. lagi pula, kau tidak berniat melanjutkan studi ke jurusan seni, bukan?"

'Cklek'

Aku menutup pintu ruang Konseling dan berjalan menuju kelas. kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, sih? aku tidak habis pikir. padahal aku peringkat pertama dalam bidang seni yang berhak mengikuti kontes seni itu. Aku memasuki kelas dengan langkah gontai. lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Aku bisa melihat jika Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"kau kenapa Tao-ie?" tanya Kyungsoo, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu merubah duduknya menjadi menghadapku.

"hanya masalah kecil.." jawabku santai.

"ceritalah padaku... aku tahu kau butuh pendengar yang baik untuk saat ini".

Aku menceritakan kejadian di Ruang Konseling tadi.

"Keterlaluan! masa begitu? mana ada guru yang begitu! pasti ini karena uang! Huh! Hei, kau juga merasa tidak adil kan? padahal kau sudah berharap tinggi pada kontes itu!" Kyungsoo berapi-api. sudah kuduga.

Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum "Tidak apa... Melukis hanya hobi saja.."

Diperjalanan pulang, Aku memikirkan pembicaraanku dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

Tidak.. Aku... Bukannya tidak apa-apa.

Aku memasuki Rumah dengan tulisan 'Huang's Homestay' di dindingnya. Ya, Untuk membiayai aku & kakak Sekolah, Ibu menawarkan beberapa kamar yang kosong untuk Homestay mahasiswa dari luar negeri dengan biaya murah.

Aku langsung menuju dapur begitu meletakkan tas di kasur. Aku bisa melihat ibu memasak sesuatu.

"Ng.. Daun Bawang..." Ibu bergumam pelan dan aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Ibu... Soal kontes seni..."

"Mestinya langsung pulang begitu sekolah selesai! kenapa lama sekali, sih?" belum selesai aku berbicara ibu sudah memotong pembicaraanku.

"I.. Ibu, tadi Bu Guru...".

"Cepat pergi ke Brit Hotel! Ada siswa baru dari Boston. Dia tidak tahu daerah sini. Jadi, jemput dia!".

Aku menatap tidak suka kearah ibu. Aku belum selesai berbicara, Ibu sudah seenaknya menyuruhku.

"kakak sedang apa? dia ada dirumah, kan? kenapa tidak menyuruh kakak?".

"kakakmu laki-laki, kan? lagi pula, dia sibuk mengerjakan laporan...".

Aku tidak suka seperti ini. Ibu selalu menyuruhku seenaknya. Sedangkan Kakakku dibiarkan begitu saja. Aku segera ganti baju. Dress Beidge dan dibalut kaos kaki selutut warna hitam tidak buruk untuk hari ini.

_'Haa.. Seni? Untuk keluarga kita? itu cuma untuk anak perempuan dari keluarga kaya, Memangnya itu bisa menghasilkan uang? kau bakal mati kelaparan. kita harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membantu kakakmu membuka Klinik setelah ia lulus nanti. Kau juga harus secepatnya cari pekerjaan. Kalau kakakmu berhasil, Toh kau juga yang untung'_

kata-kata ibu terulang lagi.

Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja..!

Memangnya kakak segalanya? Memangnya lelaki segalanya? Memangnya Mahasiswa kedokteran segalanya? Lalu, Jika kakak segalanya bagi Ibu, Lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk apa ibu melahirkanku?

* * *

Author POV

.

.

.

BRIT HOTEL

.

.

.

"Lokasinya bagus. Bangunannya juga bagus. Hanya perlu renovasi sedikit" Komentar Kris saat berjalan Di Aula Hotel.

"Padahal Kontrak Serah Terima Hotel baru akan di laksanakan Besok. Tapi, malah datang hari ini..." Komentar Chen yang berjalan dibelakang Kris.

"Ini Bisnis pertama diKorea, Jadi tidak boleh Ceroboh Chen.." Kris menoleh kearah Cjen "lagi pula, Jika kedatanganku diketahui Publik, para media pasti sudah berkerumun sejak dibandara tadi. kau tahu kan aku benci wartawan dan Kamera?".

"Ah... Jadi begitu ya? Tapi menyuruh Siwon menunggu di luar? Itu bahaya kan?".

"Aku datang diam-diam, mustahil keliling sambil diikuti pengawal, kan? Juga, Kau kan Sekretaris 24 Jamku, jadi, Tak ada Siwon, Kau pun jadi. Lagi pula, disini banyak Orang asing. Aku takkan mencolok".

'orang ini... masa berpikir dirinya tidak mencolok? bodoh' samar-samar Chen mendengar gadis-gadis yang berbisik dibelakangnya.

"psst! dia tampan ya?".

"pasti bintang Film".

"Bukan.. Pasti Model".

"Wajahnya tidak asing, deh.."

"Hidungnya mancung sekali.. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya seperti patung yunani...".

Dan Chen yakin, Gadis yang berbisik dibelakangnya itu tidak membicarakan dirinya. Tetapi membiacarakan Kris.

"Lihat! Tingginya pasti 190 cm...".

"Pokoknya.. Lelaki tinggi dalam setelan jas hitam terlihat sangat... Seksi!".

Kris & Chen berjalan menuruni tangga. Tak jauh dari tangga itu, seorang gadis dengan Beidge Dress sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Apa?" teriak Tao -gadis itu-

"Karena lama menunggu, akhirnya dia memutuskan naik taksi kesini, cepat pulang, kau tau kita harus masak banyak lauk, kan? bersihkan ikan, lobak..".

"TIDAK MAU!".

"APA?".

"Pokoknya tidak mau! aku tidak mau pulang! Aku juga punya urusan sendiri!".

"Hei! Tao! Ta-"

'PIK'

Tubuh Tao gemetaran setelah mematikan telepon dari ibunya. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Hidupmu sangat kejam Tao. Ah... jalan-jalan cari angin saja...".

* * *

Kris POV

"Rasanya tidak percaya jika Hotel Internasional Roinne akan buka cabang Di Korea" aku berjalan bersebelahan dengan Chen di Aula lantai dasar.

"Situasi disini sangat mendukung.. Mulai sekarang-ugh!".

"kau kenapa Chen?".

"Se... Sepertinya karena makanan di Pesawat tadi terlalu pedas.. Tu... Tunggu sebentar, ya!".

Chen memasuki kamar mandi dengan gamnbar wanita diatas pintunya.

"Chen! Itu kamar mandi perem-".

'BLAK'

Chen membanting pintu itu. semoga saja ia tidak terkena amukan perempuan didalam sana.

"payah.. Bisa-bisanya idiot itu mendapat 3 gelar doktor" cibirku.

'Syut'

'TING'

Cincin yang berada pada jari kelingkingku terjatuh, lalu menggelinding jauh dariku.

'TUK'

cincin itu mengenai Sol sepatu seorang gadis. Disaat aku akan mengambil cincin itu, gadis itu mengambilnya duluan dan kemudian berbalik

'DEG'

Aku seakan mematung. Gadis dihadapanku ini sangat cantik. Tubuh langsingnya, kulit putih halusnya. senyumannya yang sangat manis. Rambutnya yang panjang itu bergerak karena angin. Terlihat semakin sempurna.

"Cincinmu tuan" ujarnya lembut dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

'Di suatu pagi yang cerah dibulan April, Di sebuah jalan kecil didaerah Harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang '100% Perfect Girl''

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
